Since various large vehicles such as concrete mixing transport trucks and trucks have great weights and heavy loads thereon, it is difficult for the various large vehicles to maintain perfect stopped states only with brake systems not only on slopes but even on flat roads. Accordingly, when a vehicle-tire chock is placed in front of or behind a wheel while a vehicle such as a fire engine or a truck is parked or stopped, the vehicle may be effectively prevented from sliding backward due to its weight or the weight of a load thereon, thereby preventing negligent accidents due to unsafe parking or stopping.
However, news reports sometimes say that some large vehicle drivers with a lack of safety awareness do not place vehicle-tire chocks around their vehicles on slopes and thus the vehicles have run into other vehicles or houses. It is said that more accidents than those which are reported occur.
When returning to a vehicle after an emergency rescue operation, a regular inspection of structures, or a firefighting operation, a driver often forgets to remove a vehicle-tire chock placed under a wheel of the vehicle and simply starts the vehicle. In this case, the vehicle-tire chock may be lost or damaged, the wheel and the vehicle itself may be damaged, and additional safety-related accidents may occur.
In particular, since a vehicle-tire chock is not highly visible at night, there are many cases in which a vehicle is started without removing the vehicle-tire chock and other vehicles or pedestrians collide with a vehicle which is parked or stopped.